Going into the Selection
by May Jone
Summary: This is about a fangirl that goes into the selection but is stuck in her 17 year old body when she's only 13. She has nobody in Ilea, all of her friends and family back home in 2017. She has to try and change somethings about the story that may not have gone the way she wanted. Her books mean the world to her but exactly how much will Alex Harper do for her favorite characters?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first selection fanfic hope you like it!**

I slammed my book shut. I had just finished the selection series again for the millionth time. I was past counting by now. It was one of my favorite book series along with Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and Divergent. They were my top four but there were many other books that I loved. I was an over obsessive fangirl. Yes I admit it, I am a fangirl. My main fandom is the Harry Potter fandom but The Selection and Divergent are tied for second. The book that I had just finished was The Crown, the last book in the series, about Maxon and America's eldest daughter Eadlyn. I layed back in my bad savoring the moment. Sure there were points in the books were I wanted to murder the author and scream at the characters but in the end after many tears and squeals I would finish the books.

As I looked across the room at the other five selection books I noticed something different about them. They looked shiny and if I stared straight at them I could almost see a soft glow around them. I picked one of them up and inspected it, it looked normal and everything was in place, so why did they look different? Suddenly a voice rang out through my room. It must have been speaking a different language because I had no idea with it was saying. The garbled words stopped as soon as they had started and the book that I was holding started to glow. It went dark. I was flying through nothingness and my mind was racing. Where the hell am I? My legs hit a wooden floor with a crash and I sat up to look around. I was in a small room with one window and a desk with a chair but not much else. Around me were a suitcase and a bunch of bags. As I looked closer I realized the they were my bags and when I opened them inside were clothes, books, my phone and charger plus a whole load of other stuff. Where was I and why did I have all my stuff with me? I heard a noise from outside the door and slowly opened it up to see what was there. I was met with a empty living room that had two couches and a tv. Wondering where the noise could have come from I looked out one of the windows and I was met with a strange sight. There were buildings everywhere of varying degrees of shabbiness but the thing that stood out the most was a billboard in the distance that read "Time for the 4th Selection! Will Prince Maxon find true love?" I almost passed out when I read the billboard. This couldn't be, I couldn't be in Illea, that was like 300 years in the future! I was in a mix of feelings, sadness, confusion, happiness and pure fangirl. Then I broke down. I was 300 years in the future and my family, friends and everything I knew was gone. Well that wasn't completely true. I knew Illea pretty well actually, a result of reading The Selection so many times. I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes. I was in Illea. I needed to find a way home but for now I was going to make the best of my bizarre situation. I was inside a book. How could this happen. As I looked over at my bags I realized that whatever or whoever sent me here meant to keep me here for a while. I had loads of stuff so I could stay here for a while. The first thing to do was figure out where I was. The province and whose house I was in. Before I went outside I found the bathroom and looked in the mirror just to check that I looked decent enough and that my flying through space, time and paper hadn't done anything. However when I looked in the mirror my reflection didn't look like me. My face was thinner and longer and my acne was gone. My hair was the same length but a slightly lighter color. It was then that I realized how tall I was. I had grown at least six inches and had filled out a little more. I looked older. But how? I was only thirteen. Me going through whatever I just went through must have done something. I opened the front door and was greeted with a big envelope on the front step. It looked important but the weirdest thing about it was that it had my name written on it in big fancy letters, Alex Harper. I picked the envelope up and turned it over in my hand. At once my eyes bulged and I went back inside the house to open it up. This could not be happening to me. This was a entry form for the selection! I opened it and read the first piece of paper, it read " To the house of Harper, The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home." That couldn't be right I was thirteen not between sixteen and twenty. But as I locked at myself it make sense I certainly didn't look thirteen. After a little bit of thinking I concluded that I was stuck in my seventeen year old's body but retained my mind. For the second time now I left the house and tried to find out what province I was in. After a couple of blocks I came across the longest line of people I had ever seen. Assuming this was the service office where I would submit my form I looked at the building a sign said "Waverly Service Offices" so that's where I was. Glad that I wasn't from a province that a major character came from I quickly went home to fill out the application. As I walked back home I was absolutely giddy. I had the chance to meet America! I mean and Maxon as well but America in my opinion was amazing and she was my favorite character. As I was filling out the form I came to the area for my caste. What caste would I be in. What caste was I in, in Illea. I would probably be either a tree or a five since three's are writers or teachers and five's are musicians and artists. In the end I put five since art and music has always been my passion. I wondered if this would lower the chance of King Clarkson choosing me but at the moment it didn't really matter. For special skills I put drawing and the violin, also under languages I put english and spanish. After I was done filling out the form I went over to the room that I arrived in and fully unpacked all of the stuff that came with me. In the end I had clothes, all of my favorite books and I was ecstatic to see that I had all of the selection books, they would really come in handy, my phone, its charger and earbuds, my violin and sheet music, all of my art stuff, a lot of money, my instant camera and film and toothbrush toothpaste type stuff. It looked like whoever sent me here was pretty nice to me but I still wanted to go home if I could. After searching through all of the clothes that I had (and some weren't even mine) I picked out a white collar shirt and high waisted black pants with black flats. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail on top of my head and headed out the door.

Once I got to the service offices it was time to wait in line. The line took about half an hour so soon enough I was ready for my picture. I knew this wasn't random, it was a carefully selected bunch of girls with just enough outliers to make it seem like a lottery. The camera flashed and my picture was taken, all I could do now was wait for the results to be announced.

Those next few weeks were pretty fun and I really settled into my house. I had enough money to not need to work but life as a seventeen year old took a little getting used to. I was actually pretty good at acting four years older than I actually was, this came from years of watching people and reading books, I knew how to act older than I was and I knew how to hide my emotions. I built a routine of getting up in the morning and going out to the market in the square before the sun rose and getting food for the day. Then I would eat breakfast and practice my violin. After that I would do whatever I wanted which usually was reading. I needed to read and memorize every last detail about the upcoming selection. I drew a little fanart at times, but it decided to trash it because it would be creepy if someone were to see it.

I gathered some pretzels in a bowl and sat down on the couch. Once I found the public access channel I turned the volume up and started watching the report. I still can't believe I'm in Illea this is just crazy. I'm about to watch the report! The national anthem played and Gavril Fadaye walks on stage. My eyes immediately shot to the corner of the screen where I see Maxon! As in Maxon Schreave, the prince of Illea! I was bouncing in my seat anticipating the announcements of the selected. I couldn't wait! They talked about the war for a little but you could tell that they wanted to get it over with and announce the girls. I remember this scene from the books where America is shaking and to be honest I feel like shaking myself even though for the most part I knew what was going to happen.

"Wise words my Queen, wise words. And with that, let us reveal the thirty-five young ladies chosen for the Selection. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the following daughters of Illea!" Gavril's voice snapped me out of my daydream. They were going to show who got selected!

"Miss Eleyna Stoles of Hansport, Three." Oh. Well she didn't make it that far. It was funny how I knew who would win and what would happen. But I knew I couldn't tell anyone lest change something important. I stared back at the screen, if I remember correctly the girl from Waverly was going to be called now. "Miss Alex Harper of Waverly, Five." OMG I was picked. Out of the thousands of girls in Waverly I was picked. My phone started ringing and it didn't stop for days.

People started coming to talk to me about everything from security measures to health and clothes. Everyone was surprised when I said I was an only child and my parents died in a car crash about a month ago. It was a story that I made up to explain why I was alone. One day before I was going to leave for the palace and tall skinny guy arrived to talk to me and I immediately recognized him from the books. Dear lord, I thought this is going to get awkward.

"I am here to go over some last minute rules and regulations with you about the selection. First your body is now property of Illea and you will have to take these vitamins and keep in good health. Second I need to confirm that you are indeed a virgin." He spoke fast and sharp but I stiffened when he asked the question even though I was anticipating it. "Of course I'm a virgin!" I replied, I knew that I looked seventeen but in reality I was only thirteen and that question was very awkward.

"Also one last word, you should now turn down the prince if he wants anything. It would not be wise to deny him anything. Good day Miss Alex." And with that he left. I knew that that wasn't true but it still made me mad. Who was he going around telling false things about Maxon! I mean I only knew he was lying because I'm from a different world and know exactly what's going to happen, but nobody else does! That part always pissed me off in the book and now it just happened to me! I swear to god if I'm going to find out why we said that, or who told him to say that.

I woke up and it took me a couple of seconds before I realized that today I was going to the palace. I decided on black flats and then put on the uniform that they gave us. I brushed my teeth then went back into my room to pack my bag. After a lot of putting stuff in only to take it out I was left with some simple clothes even though I knew they would provide me with everything, all of my books, mainly because they wouldn't have these at the palace and I needed them to get through my life and especially this. I also brought my polaroid camera, sheet music and my phone. I wasn't going anywhere without that. There was a car to take me to the airport when I stepped outside.

At the airport there were more people than I thought possible. I didn't know anyone in this world yet all these people were smiling at me. I didn't have family or friends to send me off so I just went into the airport and got on the plane. It was a normal plane ride. One of the other girls was going crazy and I couldn't help but remember that there was someone that had her description that left early. Once the plane started on it's decent I stuffed my phone away, I didn't want anyone to see that I had a phone that didn't exist in this time.

The palace was even more magical in real life than the books. Its yellow walls shimmered in the Angels sun. I followed some maids into the palace while mentally preparing myself for the makeover that was about to happen. I had never put on makeup in my life, now it's going to be an everyday thing?! This is probably the worst part about all of this. I have to dress fancy for everything!

Silvia, rushed me over to a line where they were taking the before pictures. It felt like the bachelor, almost. I got seated in a barber's chair when maids suddenly surrounded me filling my nails, brushing my hair and doing other things that I don't even know why they did. Once they were done with the initial cleaning a tall man came over and sat down in front of me. I recognized him from the books, he was going to try and change me. Honestly I didn't mind changing but not for this. No I wanted to be myself here.

"We have to talk about your image" he said with a no-nonsense tone.

"Ok.." I said seeing what he had in mind for me.

"Well, lets see. You're tall and have light hair that I'm assuming is natural?"

"Yes"

" Ok well I think we could go for funny and bright, how does that sound" It sounded like Marlee and I did not want to be the center of attention like she was. I wanted to be nice of course but my aesthetic was not sunshine and rainbows. I was a Ravenclaw, I was Dauntless, I was not bubbly.

"Well, I don't want to change myself. That's not exactly the point of this competition is it. We want to be like for who we are, not who you want us to be.' I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Oh my, do we have an individual here!" he sang. I wanted to punch him in the face. I hated when adults did that. After seeing my glare of distaste he agreed to just make me look nicer. After he left girls swarmed all over me put lotion on, cut my hair a tiny bit. I told the girl who was doing my nails to just do a very light pink nail polish. Almost not noticeable. Once I was done I got ushered over to a rack with some dresses. I picked a dark blue one and Silvia gave me a pair of kitten heels that were a light bronze color. I was feeling very ravenclaw at the moment. I was done with my makeover. Time to meet everyone else. My eyes scanned the room and immediately found America. She really was very pretty. Next to her was Marlee who was almost radiating sunshine. I made my way over to them. "Can I sit with you guys?" I asked

"Sure" answered Marlee

"I'm Alex"

"America"

"Marlee"

"This place is crazy. I thought my skin was going to fall off after what they did to me." I said, knowing America's distaste of maids cleaning her at the beginning.

"I know, but I do smell like dessert so that's nice." America said. We talked about our makeover and the planes then we got to the subject of home.

"Well I'm from a family of five, so my house is pretty crowded." America said smiling like she always did when the topic of her family came up.

"What about you Alex?" America asked. I tried to push away the thoughts that I may never see my family or friends ever again and pushed forward.

"I'm an only child and my parents died in a car crash one month ago. I never had any relatives so I have no family." I said with a shaky voice. My parents weren't dead but I was never going to see them again. It was like they did. Them and everything I've ever known.

"I'm so sorry Alex" Marlee said putting a hand on my knee. It was nice to finally have people to talk to after weeks of living on my own. Before we could talk about anything else though Silvia came back in and told us that we were going to go to our rooms.

My room was gigantic. The walls were a light blue and there was a balcony!

" This is your room and you get three maids" Silvia said before exiting my room.

"Hello Miss, my name is Amelia and this is Sophia and Elizabeth."

Amelia was a tall with brown hair and brown eyes, Sophia was almost the opposite, with her light blond hair and bright blue eyes. Elizabeth looked like she was in charge despite the fact that Amelia introduced her, she had light brown hair and grey eyes. I can't believe I have maids!

"Ummm can you help me unpack?.." I asked, really not feeling comfortable with ordering them around.

"Yes, of course." Sophia said and took my suitcase over to the small dresser and started unpacking it. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes for a second. I am in the selection. I am in a book. I am 13 stuck in my 17 year old's body. Fuck. Meeting Maxon is going to be weird. I need to calm down asap. I went over to where Sophia was "Excuse me but can I get something from my bag?"

"Yes, of course!"

I reached over and took out Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, it was probably the only thing that could calm me down right now.

" **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much."** I sat down on the bed and started reading about the boy who lived. I only realized how much time had passed when Elizabeth interrupted my reading.

"Miss, It's time for you to get changed for dinner." Ugh I remembered I have to change clothes like twenty times a day now. Amelia opened up my closet and took out three dresses.

"Which one would you like to wear?" she asked. The first dress was a light yellow and looked like Belle from beauty and the beast's dress. I ruled it out immediately. The second was a blue dress that looked like the one on the cover of The Selection. I ruled it out because blue was America's color and not mine I didn't want to mess up any major or minor changes in the plot and cause a different ending. That was something I had to be wary of. I could change or do something stupid to change the story. Maxamerica was my OTP! The third and final dress was a strapless black dress that had pink, purple and white flowers creeping up from the bottom. I loved it.

"That one" I pointed at the black dress and they started getting to work on retouching my makeup and picking out jewelry.

"Please go very light on the makeup and jewelry"I asked hoping that they would listen.

"Done" I heard Sophia say. I looked in the mirror. This was the first full length dress I had ever worn and I was amazing. I looked dauntless and even Christina couldn't have picked a better dress. My makeup was light (thank goodness) and the only jewelry they gave me was pearl earrings with a matching pearl necklace. The pearls were spaced out so they looked like they were floating on my skin. I looked like me, but way better looking. Like damn son! I look fine! Time to go meet all these bitches. (cough* cough* Celeste in the first book)

 **The next chapter will be out as soon as I write it**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As I walked down the stairs the sound of quiet chatter and high heels reminded me that I needed to start acting 17. This was going to be difficult. Ok, breath. You know the story and you know the characters, It will be fine. I walked down the stairs and into the women's room. I found America over in the corner and walked over.

"Hey, America"

"Hi,Alex was it. Sorry I'm bad at names."

"It's fine" I giggled a bit but remembered that I needed to act a tad more mature and like I had never been here. Well I have never been here in person, just in books. Same thing. Kinda.

"So you're a five right?" America asked

"Yeah."

"Me, too. What's your thing, like what do you do?"

"Well I do a little Violin and a little art. I also want to write, but even though I consider that part of "The arts" its not qualified for a five."

"That's cool, I play the violin too!"

"We should play together sometime, If we both are still here in a couple of days"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to get kicked out." America looked slightly worried and rubbed her arm. It was kinda funny to see her like this. Like Maxon would ever kick her out. Silvia soon came in and ushered us out of the women's room and into the dining room. It was huge. Like seriously they said this was the small one. What the hell! I sat down at my spot next to Marlee! Yeah! Soon enough the food came and we started eating. I see what America was talking about. This shit is amazing.

Then Maxon walked in. Holy fuck. He is hot. But also not my type and the fact that he's four years older and thinks I'm 17. We all went to stand up but he immediately put his hand up and told us to sit down. I smiled when he walked over and kissed his mom on the cheek but frowned when his father patted him on the back. That asshole. How could you whip your own son!? Bastard.

The rest of dinner went pretty uneventful considering we were barely allowed to talk. The food was amazing though. As I walked up to my room the reality of what was happening kinda finally after about a month of living in Illea sunk in. I was in a book or the future I don't know, but I was not at home and I was talking with people and walking in places that aren't supposed to exist. It was insane and I loved every second of it. As I opened the door to my room and sure enough my maids were in the cleaning and doing I don't know what. They all stood up and went over to help me when I entered and helped me get ready for bed. Once my makeup was of and they had hung up my dress I took a bath. That water was warm and soothing, plus it smelled like honey. Once my bath was over they changed me into a thin nightgown and I started to get into sleep mode.

Figuring I would need to know what happens tomorrow in the minds of both Maxon and America I went over to my bookshelf and grabbed The Selection and Happily Ever After. My bed was warm and soft, I melted into the blankets and took out my books. Then It came to me that I should probably hide all of the Selection books. I don't want to know what would happen if someone found them and read them. Quickly I got out of bed and took the books of the shelf. But where to put them. It needed to be somewhere where my maids wouldn't clean and nobody would look. Then it hit me, I could hide them in plain sight. I took of the paper cover and flipped it inside out so that nobody could read the title then sipped them behind all the other books in the very back of the shelf. Once I was satisfied with my work I went back to bed.

I woke up to the sound of Amelia opening the curtains and telling me to wake up. I was momentarily confused as to why there was someone else in my house then I remembered I was at the palace. There was no privacy. My maids worked efficiently and quietly as I got ready. It was a calming morning and I was thankful. This whole experience has been insane and I am seriously dying for something that is like home. I don't have maids at home of course but my mom would wake me up every morning, open my curtains and pick up stuff around my room. Home. I would never see my friends or family ever again. My future. My life. The room became fuzzy and I had to sit down. I felt tears coming and blinked them away, I could cry later. Now is not the time. My maids gave me a dress for the day and I just put it on. When I looked in the mirror I looked at the dress fully for the first time. It was the darkest blue I had ever seen and I was pretty that it was black at the top. It was the dark blue for the most of the dress then in the bottom half foot it turned into a white and was floaty. It was very pretty and they built off of my dress choice yesterday. I had pretty smart maids. I left my room and walked down to the dining hall.

I was on time and sat down in the chairs they laid out in rows for us. I saw America come in and sit down to Ashley. I remembered America and Marlee being worried about Ashley as competition. I was a little funny considering she was kicked out immediately. I looked around and saw everyone else come in, many had put on so much makeup and stuff that they looked like they were from Victorian age England. Then again Illea was kinda like Victorian age England. A girl with very dyed blonde hair sat next to me and kept tapping her feet and squeezing her hands, it looked like she would pop. I didn't recognize her at all so she must've been eliminated early.

Soon Silvia came in and started talking immediately. She talked about proper table manners and everything that comes with being in the palace it was annoying there were so many damn rules. Finally she stopped talking and called out the first person to talk to Maxon. Oh shit, Maxon he was here almost the whole time and I didn't notice. Ok Alex you need to pay more attention. I saw as girl after girl went up to maxon and talked to him for a bit. America's time was of course very interesting to watch seeing as I knew every word they were saying.

"Miss Alex" Oh shit, oh shit, it's my turn.

I stood and walked over to Maxon. He stood up as I came over then we sat down together.

" Hello my dear," I flinched a little bit as he said that, it was odd and weird especially in my time.

"Hello" I answered not really knowing what to say.

" I'm sorry could you please tell me your name, there are quite a few of you."

"Alex Harper"

"So Alex, do you like the palace?

" Yes It is amazing seeing it in person, much better than books." I wondered if that gave away anything but I felt pretty confident in its hidden message. "I have to ask are you nervous about this whole thing,... the selection, picking a wife?

" Oh my god yes, It is so nerve racking, I don't know how anybody else has done. I don't think I would ever force this on my kid." He looked very glad I asked him that, little did he know I knew what he was thinking at this time. I laughed out loud at his comment of never wanting to force the selection on his kid. That was exactly what he was going to do in the future.

"What's so funny?"

"nothing , nothing"

" tell me a little about yourself, what's your family like?" I knew he thought it to be a harmless question but it brought the tears I had been trying to hold back this morning to my eyes. No Alex you can't cry. "I don't have a family"

" What do you mean?"

"I don't have any siblings and my parents died in a car crash a month ago. I never knew any of my aunts or uncles or grandparents. I don't have a family."

"I'm so sorry. Let's talk about something else. What do you do?"

"Let's see here, well I'm a five and I play the violin and draw. But I love photography and writing"

"Photography?!"

"Yeah, I actually brought my polaroid camera here, it's in my room."

"I like photography too, I have so many photos of the palace"

" In my bedroom back home I have a load of photos on my wall, also posters and drawings."

"Wait, really I have almost the exact same thing in my room!" Maxon seemed so happy that I was talking to him and I wasn't going crazy like some of the others.

" As much as I would love to continue talking to you my dear, I have to get around to everyone today." I flinched again when he said "my dear" It was creepy, I don't know about Illea but in my time even on a first date calling the other person "my dear" is kinda awkward and creepy. I walked back to my seat and sat down, forgetting about my family and everything I've lost. For once the whole time I just sat and enjoyed being here.

MAXON POV

I watched as Alex went back to her seat and sit down. Our conversation had given me some questions. What on earth was funny about me saying that I would never want to force the selection on my kid and why did she flinch when I called her my dear. I knew America didn't like it but she told me outright, I wonder what Alex was thinking. Yes that was it, why when I looked at her, the corner of her mouth twitched. That half smirk and twinkle in her eyes. It looked like this whole thing, the selection was one giant inside joke to her. She was a mystery that I wanted to crack. True she was pretty and we had things in common, but there was something about her. I don't know what it was but it made me not exactly want to pursue her. Not in the same way that I told America I wouldn't bother about pursuing her. I wanted to, she was amazing. No, Alex was a mystery. Even her clothes were different. I had never seen anyone wear a black dress when it wasn't a funeral. As the next girl came over I pushed Alex and America out of my mind and stood up to greet the girl.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

ALEX POV

The rest of the day was very boring. Well no, not actually boring, just nothing in the book happened. I read a lot and practiced my violin but that was about it. Dinner was normal and I just went back to my room and went to bed. Tomorrow was strawberry tart day.

I woke up to the sound of Elizabeth telling me to wake up. I got up but only because I was at the palace, I don't know why by today just had bad, sad, mad written all over it. Don't know why but I wasn't really looking forward to it. I put on another of the black dresses that my maids made and walked down to breakfast.

I sat down and started eating when I spotted the strawberry tarts. They truly did look amazing so I grabbed one or maybe two (always use the tongs). I see what America was talking about these are very very very very good. It was like puffy and flakey and sweet. I looked down the table and saw that like me America was enjoying the tarts.

"Lady America," Maxon's clear voice rang out through the room. Oh, boy this was it. I looked over to america to see her trying to quickly swallow that last bits of strawberry tart, her face was half terror and half why me. It was priceless. Then I looked over at Maxon. He looked like this was the best moment in his life, he looked like this idea was going to be the best thing that's ever happened, granted it was going to give his first date with America so It probably was going to be one of his starting memories. OH WAIT NOPE! That was the date where he getting needed in the crotch. LOL. Sorry Maxon.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" looks like America has finally finished eating.

"How are you enjoying the food?" Maxon had a very confident expression but also relaxed.

"It's excellent, Your Majesty. This strawberry tart… well, I have a sister who loves sweets more than I do. I think she'd cry if she tasted this. It's perfect." Saw Maxon swallow another bite of his breakfast and lean back in his chair. This was very amusing to watch.

"Do you really think that she would cry?" I saw America think for a second then answer,

"Yes, actually, I do. She doesn't have much of a filter when it comes to her emotions." Well America as much as she could cry she doesn't so… but plz make the bet it gives you a date with America! I don't care if she knees you in the crotch.

"Would you wager money on it?"

"If I had any to bet, I certainly would." Wow, betting over tears, this is when you wonder where you are in life.

"Would you be willing to barter instead? You seem very good at striking deals." Wow Maxon, way to be inconspicuous.

"Well, what do you want?" Oh America, he wants you.

"What do _you_ want?" Maxon, she wants a lot of things that you can't exactly give her and also pants. All the pants. Dresses suck.

"If she cries, I want to wear pants for a week," Yeah I would to, this dress is already killing me and the shoes! There horrible, I mean they look pretty just, ahhhh uncomfortable! All the other girls politely laughed, I however just smriked. This was way to funny to laugh, I prefered a sly smirk of "I know things you don't" being one step ahead of the game.

"Done, and if she dosen't, you owe me a walk around the rounds tomorrow afternoon." I heard sounds of jealousy from a lot of the girls around the room. Ha! Like they could ever compete with Maxamerica!

"You drive a hard bargain, sir, but I accept." Nice subtle touch of sarcasm America. I approve.

"Justin. Go make a parcel of strawberry tarts and send it to the lady's family. Have someone have someone wait while her sister tastes it, and let us know if she does, in fact, cry. I'm most curious about this." Justin left the room to pack the tarts up when I remembered what happens next.

"You should write and note to send with it, and tell your family you're safe. In fact, you all should. After breakfast, write a letter to your families, and we'll make sure they receive them today." Who would I write a letter to, I had no family, no friends, I had nobody. I put on a smile like the others who were happy to be involved and tried to look like everything was normal. I tried, but obviously my act wasn't good enough.

"Lady Alex, are you ok?" I heard Maxon say my name and looked over wondering if i should tell the truth in front of all these people. I decided that It was better to get it all out.

"Well, Your Majesty, I have no family or friends so I don't know who to send a letter to." I looked around and saw sad, apologetic faces from a lot of the girls and also the Queen.

"I'm very sorry. I will talk to you later about your letter." I wondered why he wanted to talk to me in private, but I was thankful. We all finished our breakfasts in silence and then the other girls went up to there rooms to write their letters.

I waited behind a little to see if he wanted to talk to me now and to my surprise he walked over to me.

"Alex, you don't have to write a letter to anyone. But you can if you want."

" I know, I don't think I'll write a letter. To anyone." I say

"Ok, but Alex, please let me know if you need anything" With that he walked away and left me to sand in the middle of the dining room with my thoughts.

I walked back to my room alone. All the other girls were in their rooms sleeping or doing I don't know what. I stopped at the door to my room. I could hear my maids inside cleaning and talking quietly to each other. Why wasn't I going in? I just had to open the door, it wasn't all that hard. Something stopped me, something stopped me from entering and going about as though everything was normal. It wasn't, I don't think it ever will be. Even if I go home, things will never be the same. I think that's why I didn't open the door. I think that's why I walked away from my door. I however don't know why I wandered the palace for hours, I walked until my legs were sore and I could no longer stand in these heels. I sat down on one of the couches that lined the halls and closed my eyes. It was silent in the palace, not a single sound was made. I closed my eyes and for single second I was home, I was in my house or at school, I was thirteen again. I was with my friends. I wasn't alone. Alone. Even know in the palace where I am waited on hand and foot, I feel more alone than ever. I need to talk to my friends, I need to write.

"Amelia can you get me some stationary please" I was back in my room and had a purpose, I did have a little slytherin in me, ambition and pride. Amelia gave me a pen and some paper and I started to write.

 _Dear Ana Luna and Zia_

 _Do you remember when I said that I would go to Hogwarts even if it involved leaving my family. . Do you remember when we said that we would give up everything to go to Hogwarts, Illea, dauntless, the school for good and evil, a fictional world. Do you remember all the fanfictions, all the scenes that would or could happen, what we would do if we were there . Well I'm in Illea . I'm in the selection and It's like I'm in a fanfiction . Actually I think that I'm going to write about my time here so If I ever get back home I'll be able to upload it to . Well I suppose you will want to know what Maxon's like and what the palace is like . You probably, no definitely have a million questions for me . Have I seen Aspen? Is Maxon hot? When I see Aspen will I punch him?I Celeste a bitch in the beginning? Are the strawberry tarts as good as America says? What will you say to Maxon when you talk to him? Are you going to try and win? Are you going to change the story? Well let's start from the beginning. . No I have not seen Aspen but you should know that, he comes halfway through the first book I've only been here for two days . Yes Maxon is hot, but not my type, he's America's . I will not punch Aspen, my form of revenge is more quiet and smarter. I can't just go about punching guards . I haven't talked to Celeste at all or seen her do anything bitchy but in the books she bitchy so yes . The strawberry tarts are as good as America says, you would love them . I think I'm going to tell him the truth . So far I've only talked to him briefly but when I go on my first "date" with him I'm going to tell him that I'm from the past and that I know what happens . There are so many things that I want to prevent . No I'm not going to try and win are you crazy! Maxamerica is my OTP! Yes I'm going to change the story, have you forgotten Marlee . That is first on the list . Well that's all the questions for now . I miss you and really wish you were here . I hope Maxon doesn't kick me out after I tell him that I'm thirteen and from the past . Swear a lot and don't forget me!_

 _-Alex Harper_

I put down my pen and folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. I wrote "Ana Luna and Zia" on the front and sealed it. This letter was for them. Nobody else was going to get to open it. Ok, I never go back home. It stays sealed forever. I put it in one of the drawers of the desk and picked up my book. This morning had been something. I knew It wasn't going to get more normal so I might as well enjoy the early days of the selection.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

 **If you want to comment things you want to happen please go for it! I want advice and things that you want to read. Please only suggestions that are not crazy plot twists, I already have some parts of the story planned out!**

 **SOME QUESTIONS**

 **what should happen when all of the other elite's family's visit?**

 **Who should Alex hang out with?**

 **What should happen when Alex see's Aspen?**

 **Should Alex actually be mean to Aspen?**

 **Should Alex try and make Celeste nice earlier?**

 **Where should Maxon and Alex go for there first date?**

 **I want your answers!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the silent chatter of my maids. I was starting to get used to this a little. I felt like something was going to happen today but I couldn't put my finger on it. After the strawberry tarts comes the… the date! Oh geez sorry Maxon you get kneed in the crotch but it's all for good a good story. I don't think that Kiera Cass knew that you were real.

"Lady Alex, it's time to get up"

"Amelia, Elizabeth, Sophia can you please not call me lady Alex, Alex will do just fine."

"Ok, but you still need to get up." Amelia giggled as she took off my covers and I face planted into my pillow.

"I'm getting up" I sat up and all the blood rushed to my head. Oh dear lord, my stomach hurt and my head hurts and everything hurts.

"Sophia I really don't feel good. Like at all." I wasn't lying my head was killing me. Sophia came over and took my temperature.

" Oh my!..Elizabeth, Amelia come over here."

"Sophia we need to get her down to the doctors now." Elizabeth looked stressed for the first time. Her usually calm demeanor was starting to fall.

"Alex can you stand up?' Amelia put a hand out to help me up and I grasped it while pulling myself up. Shit. My head was splitting open and my legs felt like jello but for some stupid ass reason I said that I could stand. No Alex you cannot stand. God I'm an idiot.

"Alex you can hold on to me were going to the hospital wing" Amelia pulled me out the door and down the stairs. We took our time but I could barley walk. I tried to walk normally even though it hurt like a bitch.

"I can get someone to carry you, can you walk?" Amelia asked me.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" No Alex you are anything but fine. We walked for a little more and then I started to see spots. Good god Alex why did you think you were fine. Are you really such an idiot. There were spots flashing in front of my eyes and off of the windows. I saw more and more, my head was now burning and it felt like tiny knives were stabbing into my skin. White, black, purple, red. Yes red. Why are the windows red. Why is the air red. Why is everything red. Also where am I walking? And who is this person next to me? My legs buckled and I came crashing down to the floor.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, we gave her an IV with some medicine and her fevers dropping."

"That's good."

With some effort I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a bed with needles and tubes in my arm. This must be the hospital wing. Huh. I felt a little tired and also a little foggy. What on earth happened to me? All I remember was a shit load of pain and red. Yeah my vision turned everything red. Shit that must have been bad.

"Alex you're awake!" Amelia jumped up from the chair she was sitting in.

"How are you feeling, does your head hurt?"

"Amelia, I'm fine. A little foggy but fine. What happened?"

"Well you fainted then a guard carried you here. You had a huge feaver though, it was horrible and you have also been out for two days."

"TWO DAYS!" I sat up immediately but Amelia pushed me down.

"You need to lay down. That's what the doctor says." Oh shit oh shit. Stuff happened while I was out. I forgot if anything major has happened but I will need to check very soon. Like NOW.

"Amelia, can you do something for me. But you will need to keep it a complete secret and you can't tell anybody."

"Yes"

"Ok, I want you to go up to my room and get me one of my books. It is on the third shelf behind all the other books. Its cover is white but that because the cover is flipped. I want you to get me the one that is blue on the inside cover behind the paper cover."

"I can do that."

"You can't tell anybody though, and don't read the book. If anybody asks what's inside say it is my personal stuff." I hoped nobody would ask though and that Amelia didn't open it up. If anyone found out…

I watched Amelia leave then come back fifteen minutes later with my book.

"Here it is" she handed my the book then left. I looked around to make sure I was alone then opened it up. Ok, ok I missed the attack. Nothing that I really wanted to be there for and also Maxon and America have come up with tugging their ears. Ok tomorrow is the report but we don't have to do anything. Seems good, now on the report do I want to stand out..hmmm, America stood out but I don't want to steal her spotlight, she gets noticed by Maxon on the first report. But I didn't want to blend in too much with everyone else. The most popular colors were green and red, America wore blue/purple so those are out. Marlee wore yellow so thats out as well. I'm not wearing orange, but that's obvious. Lets see that leaves, pink, grey, black, white, brown or a nude color. I would go white or black but white is wedding dress and I absolutely cannot go there. I could go for another one my my maids dresses black and color dresses but I don't know, I want to change it up a little. Maybe I could go for a.. What the hell I'll just wear what my maids give me, their amazing at this sort of stuff. I put the book under a fold in the sheets and closed my eyes.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"What's happening"

"We're moving you back to your room." I opened my eyes and Sophia was standing in front of me holding out her arm. I stood up carefully and surprisingly my head didn't hurt. We walked along in silence until we got to my door. Sophia pushed it open and I gasped. Inside Elizabeth and Amelia were putting the final touches on a light pink, cream colored dress that had long lace sleeves and a boat neckline. It was absolutely beautiful, just the right amount of different but doesn't stand out.

"It's beautiful.."

"This is your dress for the report tomorrow. You won't be doing anything but you will have to sit through the whole thing."

"That's fine, I'm not good at public speaking." I laughed it off, but really I was terrified of the next report where we would have to answer some questions. What would I say!?

I looked back at the dress, it was very mature. My maids put some finishing touches on it and then asked if I wanted to try it on.

"Sure, then you can make sure it fits right." It slipped over my head and Sophia buttoned up the back. I walked over to the mirror in the corner. I looked.. Older...more mature and regal. This is what America had feared, not looking like herself.

"Elizabeth am I wearing any makeup?"

"No," and I wasn't wearing any jewelry ether. I just didn't look like Alex. My body was long, willowy and frail. It looked as if one gust of wind could blow me away. My hair was lighter and longer than ever going past my shoulders in thin wavy strands. In the mirror my face was normal. I smirked and turned the corner of my mouth. My face suddenly transformed into Alex, I recognized myself. Alex was thirteen, a fangirl, ravenclaw, dauntless, slytherin, slightly insane. This person that I was looking at in the mirror wasn't Alex. I could call her Eleanor. She looks like a Eleanor.

My maids took of the dress and I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Elizabeth, Amelia, Sophia? Can you make me some clothes?"

"Well, we are making your clothes. Like this dress." Amelia responded.

"No, I mean like not dresses. Can I draw up a picture of something and you make it? I won't wear it outside of my room. I promise."

"Yes, I think that would be fine."

"Thank you so much." I knew at once what I was going to have them make.

Once I was done I looked over my picture. It was almost exactly what I wore for the picture on my application. A white collar shirt with buttons and high waisted black skinny jeans. I also added a special touch of my own. This was a Alex outfit, not Eleanor. On corner of the end of the sleeves where it splits and you can roll it up, I put a tiny deathly hallows. It was one small addition but I loved it. I was going to do the three stars in the corner of the Harry Potter books but they looked to much like the star that the northern rebels use so that was out. I gave it to my maids and they said they would do their best.

The report was in half an hour. I slipped on my dress with the help of my maids and they started applying my makeup and getting out some jewelry. Once they were done getting me set up I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like Eleanor. Then I saw it. It was absolutely tiny but, still it was there. On my ears were tiny deathly hallows earrings.

"How.. did you get these.."

"We saw the symbol on the drawing you gave us. It was a surprise." Elizabeth sounded worried

"Do you like them?" Sophia asked.

"I love them. Thank you guys so much." They were barely noticeable but it was a piece of Alex with me.

I arrived at the set of the report before many of the other girls had. There were people for putting on makeup and mixing hair, there were people for putting up the lights and making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. I knew that putting on a tv program or show took a bunch of people but I didn't think that the report would take this many people. I was just about to sit down on one of the couches by the side when Silvia in all of her glory came over to usher us to the stands. As I expected (knew) girls had already filled up the bottom rows and like America I climbed up the stairs to the top rows and sat down. A little while America and then Marlee came up and sat next to me.

"What do you think of the report?" I asked them

"It's crazy, there are so many people here and I don't like people looking at me." America responded

"Yeah, I don't like being in front of the cameras."

"I like everyone's dress, but Olivia's dress is bright orange, don't you think that somebody should have intervened on her behalf. " Marlee said.

"Yeah, It's making her look kinda green" America added. I smiled knowing that it wasn't just the dress that was making her green and soon enough Olivia rushed over to the trashcan and threw up. Silvia rushed to mop her up and get her back in her seat before the report started. Once everything was in order the lights came on and people started talking. Gavril talked for a while and the King, he talked on and on about how the rebels where the cause of almost everything wrong with Illea. Sure. Because having a caste system where people are labeled from birth and confined to certain jobs and the lower castes are not a well treated and looked down upon. No that can't have any negative effect on anything. Since I knew what they were saying before they said It I blocked out most of the report, even to my own surprise even the part where Maxon talks about America scolding him. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, my head was droopy and had been Eleanor for the last hour. Being Eleanor involved very controlled soft movements, perfect posture and of course keeping my emotions deep, deep down inside me. I wasn't used to it so it was quite exhausting. I hope it will get easier.

After dinner I headed back to my room and sat down at the desk to write another letter to my friends. I just needed to talk to them.

 _Dear Ana Luna and Zia,_

 _Hey, You remember how during the selection America's fear was that she would turn into someone that wasn't her and get covered in makeup and drown in jewelry and dresses . Well when I came to Illea I stayed thirteen in soul and mind but my body was my seventeen year old's body . When I first came here I dismissed that fact and never truly addressed it but recently I was sick and was out for two days. I woke up the day before the first time we go on the report and when I put on the dress that my maids gave me, I didn't look like Alex . I was wearing no makeup or jewelry at the time also . I just didn't look like myself . That girl that I saw in the mirror, I named her Eleanor . She was older, more mature, regal, calm . I've decided that when I'm not in my room, on my own or with Maxon I'm going to be Eleanor . I don't know why I'm not going to be Alex, It's just I don't look like Alex and in the palace under the eagle eye of Silvia, I can't be Alex . I'm not going to forget myself though . My maids are amazing, you'll never guess what they made me . So I gave them a drawing of an outfit that I wanted them to make for me and It had the deathly hallows on it . So as a surprise they made me deathly hallow earrings! They are amazing and also tiny so you can't really notice them . I don't want people asking what they mean ._

 _It's crazy here . I still haven't gone on a date with Maxon but I think that he will ask me soon . I've decided that I will tell him where I'm from and all that but It's just so hard . I don't know how he will react . Fingers crossed it goes well . The dresses are amazing, Zia you would love it . Both you and Ana Luna would love the jewelry, clothes and makeup way more that I do . At least I have my books . How's it going back home . I'm not sure what the terms and conditions for this whole time, reality, book, world travel thing is . Like is time frozen at home or have I just like disappeared . Oh god I hope I haven't just disappeared, my parents would be so worried . Wait what if the whole time line changes and I never was born and have ceased to exist in 2017!? I miss you all so much . Swear a lot and don't forget me!_

 _-Alex_

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

 **Reply of** O. Pen-Dragon's **comment**

Despite me not really liking Apsen, Alex will not punch Aspen. Many of my friends want me to make Alex punch him but I won't do it. Also Aspen comes to the palace before Maxon picks the Elite, but yes Alex will become an Elite. Also I didn't quite understand when you said "I would like to see your version of the story" so you can private message me to clarify of just comment again but I would like to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading.

-May Jone


	6. Chapter 6

Finally it was Saturday! There were no obligations and we were told to stay in the women's room or our room which I was completely fine with.

"Alex.." I saw all three of my maids come in a wrapped package in their arms. What on earth could that be?

"The clothes you asked us to make are finished." Sophia said and handed me the package. It was wrapped in that same brown paper that was in the Harry Potter movies and tied with string. They really didn't have to do this it was so sweet. On the front I saw "To: Alex From: Elizabeth, Sophia and Amelia" I ripped it open and looked at the final product. They had exactly copied what I drew. They were perfect. The pants and shirt were so comfortable, I picked them up and something fell out of the shirt. I picked it off the floor and looked at it. It was, a necklace. On the end was a silver book.

"We thought since you read so much that, the necklace would look nice with the outfit." Elizabeth said. I walked over to the three of them and gave them all a hug.

"You are absolutely amazing."

Since it was saturday and I didn't really need to leave my room I put on the clothes and looked at myself. I was Alex. No more Eleanor today. The pants and shirt were so comfortable and I looked at ease. Now what was I going to do. I haven't drawn in a while, why don't I do that. My maids started to clean up my room but I had a better idea.

"Elizabeth, Amelia, Sophia? Can you come over here." they all walked over.

"Yes,"

"I want to draw you three! Can I?"

"Yes, of course." Sophia answered

"How would you like us to stand?" Asked Amelia

"Just next to each other, but don't be stiff. Look natural. I'll take a picture so I can look at it." They moved around so they were standing next to each other, but they still looked so orderly. I took out my polaroid camera and thought of what I could do to make them loosen up a little.

"Oh for god's sake loosen up a little. At this state you're being more proper than Silvia!" They started to smile and then all three of them were laughing and smiling. I quickly pushed the button and took the picture. It came out of the top of the camera and I put it face down to develop. That should have been enough time, I flipped the picture up and looked at it. It was absolutely perfect. The sun was coming in through the open door's leading out onto the balcony and they were smiling with joy. Elizabeth's arms were wrapped around both Sophia and Amelia's shoulder's, apart from the hair they looked like sisters. I leaned it against the lamp on the corner of the desk and started to draw. I first did the sketch in pencil and came to the conclusion that I was going to use watercolors to color it. I just finished the outline of Amelia when there was a knock at the door. Sophia went over to open in and lo and behold Maxon was standing in my doorway.

"Hello" A smile came over his face as he saw what I was wearing. Shit. I was wearing the clothes that my maids made me.

"Umm, so you're not necessarily supposed to see me in these so if you could step outside and wait while I change into one of those dreadful dresses, I would be very thankful."

Before I do that, what are you drawing?"

"Oh, It's nothing.." Maxon crossed the room in four long strides and peered over my shoulder and laughed.

"Your maids?!"

"Yes my maids. They are wonderful and I thought that I should do something for them. Also this picture is absolutely golden." I showed him the picture of Amelia, Elizabeth and Sophia.

"That is a very nice photo, did you take it?"

"Yes, about five minutes ago. Now would you please leave while I change into one of those dreadful dresses you make us wear." Maxon laughed and walked out of the room. I called over my maids and they put me in a plain lace dress. It was Eleanor but I didn't really care. I opened the door to a smiling Maxon.

"For formality's sake would you please take my arm." I took his arm and we started walking.

"So what would you like to do, on this should I say date?" Maxon asked. Oh boy this was it I had to tell him.

"Actually I want to tell you something, but I needs to be private. Is there somewhere like that?"

"Okay.. But yes there is" Maxon leaded me down some hallways and into a small room.

"This is one of the guest rooms. Is it ok?"

"Yes that's fine. Now you might want to sit down because what I'm about to tell you is a tad shocking." Maxon sat down on the of the chairs and listened.

"Before I tell you I need to to agree that you can't tell anybody else this. Nobody. Not even your mother or father."

"I promise" He looked surprised and curious.

"Why?" Maxon asked.

"Well, I think that will be apparent in the next few minutes. Ok, here goes. First of all however much I may look seventeen and this be the body of a seventeen year old. I am not seventeen. I am thirteen."  
"Wait, what?! No your not!"

"Please Maxon, I will try and explain everything. Also I am not from Illea. I am from the United States of America around 300 to 400 years in the past. In my time there is a book series called The Selection. They are about your selection. They are from the point of view of America Singer. I do not know how your story is a book but it is. About a month and a half ago I was reading The Selection in my bedroom and suddenly appeared here, in Illea. I appeared in a empty house in Waverly, that by all legal records and everything I've lived in for my entire life. Whoever sent me here must have been nice because with me came a lot of my belongings and stuff. In the mail I was sent a application for the selection and I thought that it must be a mistake, I'm only thirteen. But then I looked in the mirror and I looked older. I am stuck in my seventeen year old body. Naturally I signed up for the selection, not with the intent of actually winning. No no no, I wanted to meet you of course and all of the other selected. The Selection is one of my favorite book series and being here is almost like a dream come true. Almost. I've lost and left everything I've ever known. All of my family and friends, my home and my world. It's been a little hard but there are some things that I can warn you about. I know what happened in the future. I know the story."

" .Hell. That's not possible. You can't prove it."

"Well I sort of can prove it. I know entire the selection from the view of America, and the very beginning from your point of view. I'm going to tell you some of what I know about you. Your name is Maxon Calix Schreave, you are very stressed about the whole selection and the idea of the whole country seeing you try to date for the first time. You have never dated anyone, though right before the selection started one of your oldest friends Daphne, the princess of France confessed her love for you and asked you to ask your father if she could enter the selection. You said that you did not love her and that you couldn't. Also since you were Eleven you have been canned by your father for various reasons. You first met America before you were supposed to when she was trying to out into the gardens on this first night. Also on your first date she kneed you in what she thought to be the thigh. It wasn't. I know this and more. I do not think that you are weak or stupid. I think that you are very smart and you are going to be a very good king someday." Maxon had his jaw dropped open and was completely speechless.

"You really are from the past. There are books written from America's point of view? And mine?"

"Yes, now I'm not going to let you read them because they are her thoughts and I am going to respect her privacy. But there are things in the story that I want to change. But I need to do it very carefully. Messing with time and changing events is a tricky thing. Now these things that I want to change are not for my personal gain. If I can change them it will make a lot of people's life easier, including yours."

"Okay. This is a lot to take in, but I believe you. I don't know how else you would know those things. You don't think I'm ugly or weak? You know about my father."

"Maxon, if there's one thing in this entire world that I'm good at it is empathy. I can understand why people did things and put my feet in there shoes. I do not think you are weak and having scars on your back does not make you ugly."

"So what do you want to change?"

"The first thing on my list is.." Pain seared all over my body. I was crumbling into oblivion. I felt red hot knives stabbing every inch of my body. I crashed into something hard and passed out.

MAXON POV

What the hell. This girl is from the past she knows everything about me. This is crazy. But she said something about wanting to change things that will make my life easier and a lot of other people's lives easier.

"So what do you want to change?" I asked

"The first thing on my list is.." Alex crumpled to the ground, then as if by some invisible coat hanger she was lifter of the ground and into the air. Her arms were out and I just stood there frozen. Then is came. She screamed a high pitch scream and her face contorted in pain. I couldn't just stand by like this but what could I do? Then the screaming stopped and she fell to the floor. I ran over and tried to shake her shoulder. Is she ok. What the hell just happened.

ALEX POV

I felt someone shaking on my shoulder.

"Wake up Alex. Please wake up!" my eyes flicked and I saw Maxon standing over me. I was on the floor. Why was I on the floor.

"Maxon. Why am I on the floor?"

"You were going to say something, then.. you got lifted up into the air and started screaming. It was horrible. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It felt like red hot knives were stabbing me in every inch of my body."

"Alex.."

"But something prevented me from saying what happens in the future. I've read enough fanfictions to know that that's what that was. The thing that sent me here won't let me say what happens in the future."

"You can't prevent things.."

"I can try but without telling people what happens I don't know how." Tears started to come out of my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I was going to have to watch people die and get hurt. Knowing that I could have stopped it.

"Are you ok. I'm sorry I don't know what to do when women cry." I looked up into Maxon's face and smiled.

"It's fine, but I do believe America taught you a trick." I smiled and Maxon started to pat me on the the back.

"It's just that I'm going to have to watch things happen and be powerless to stop them. Things that I knew were coming."

"Alex.. I'm so sorry. But I will keep you here until I have to choose."

"Thank you so much. You won't need to worry about pursuing me at all because A, I'm thirteen and that would be creepy, B, you like other girls and C, we can be friends. If it's ok with you ,could I be thirteen when I'm with you. It's just I've had to act seventeen for a month and a half and I'm not cut out for this.

"Sure, I've never really had a friend besides Daphne that I didn't want to pursue. I know you know that I like America as more than friends." I laughed because he was so right.

"Now what do want to do?"

"Well I have poloroid camera and you also have camera's, I was thinking maybe we could take photos and stuff.?" Maxon's face light up.

"That sounds amazing. I'll get my camera and you can get yours. Where should we meet?" Maxon said.

"How about at the entrance to the gardens."

"OK." We both left and I practically ran to my room. He actually took it pretty well. But I can't tell anyone what happens in the future. This is going to be difficult. I entered my room and just picked up my camera an extra thing of film and left. My maids had confused looks on their faces but I just ran out and to the gardens. Maxon or course was already there.

"Wow, what type of camera is that?" he asked.

"It's a polaroid camera, do they not have them here?"

"No.."

"Well it prints the picture right after you take it. I love it."

"That's so cool. Where should we go first. Actually there are some really good photo spots in the palace. Come on." he grabbed my hand and took of running down the hall.

"Maxon! I am not as fast as you! Slow down." I screamed.

"Nope, this is too much fun."

"Your mean."

"I know"

Finally he stopped and suddenly let go of my and so I went flying into one of the walls and fell over. I looked over and Maxon was doubled over laughing.

"That, was awesome!" I stood up and walked over to him.

"That was not funny!" then I lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"First America then you, this selection is more painful than I expected!" With that we both doubled over laughing. It was a while until we could both stand again. Maxon lead me over to a large window that overlooked the gardens and the city of Angels.

"This is beautiful.." The city was colorful and wide in the afternoon sun. I took out my camera and snapped a photo. Then I saw a flash come from my side and turned. Maxon.

"Maxon Schreave! Did you just take a picture of me!"

"Yup" he said with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Look, its beautiful!" he was laughing so much when he showed me the camera. The picture was horrible. It was me with a stupid angry face.

"Maxon, delete that right now!"

"Nope." He looked like he was having so much fun with this. I made a grab for the camera and he lifted it up in the air beyond my reach. I was not going to jump for it, so I just crossed my arms and glared at him.

"That is going in my bedroom."

"God Maxon, I'm going to kill you"

"Now that not a very nice thing to say." Maxon said in a little kid voice.

"Whatever" I had never seen this side of Maxon before, the almost brotherly side of him. It was amazing. He seemed so relaxed and comfortable laughing along with me in front of the giant window that looked out over Angels. It was a beautiful scene that would become one of my fondest memories of the selection. The first time I hung out with Maxon, the day he became my friend.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


End file.
